Could've Been Us
by DoubleThreat77
Summary: Dawn was the popular girl in school. Ash was a nobody. Dawn has a boyfriend. Ash has no girlfriend. What happens when they get assigned a project for school as partners? Will new love happen? Or will it happen one-sided? What are they to do? ONESHOT! ASH'S POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! what up?! DoubleThreat77 here! I'm doing my first one shot fanfiction so... Hope you like it! Well... Here we go!**

 **Ashs POV**

As I was walking down the hallway to get to my locker, I saw something, no _someone._ To be specific it was a girl. Dawn was her name, and she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Ok, so ya, of course she's ' _Miss Popular'_ and she has a super hot boyfriend, Gary Oak, who's the captain of the football team. _So what._

I waked into home room and sat at my usual desk, next to my best friend, Misty Waterflower. Ok, so I know she likes me more than a friend,but I just can't see us together like that. I mean sure I love her and all... But in a sisterly way.

"Okay class! Today and for all he rest of the week we will be working on partner projects..." Blah blah blah. I honestly don't care who I'm partners with, so I just went to sleep not caring about what we had to do 'cause my partner can explain it to me. So I'm gonna catch some zzzz's...

 _Clonk_

 _"_ What the heck?!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw Dawn with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked.

"U-um y-yes?" I cleared my throat and said in a deeper voice, "I mean yes." Luckily her face softened after I said that.

"Okay. So your my partner for this project. By the way I wont tolerate you having me do all the work. I mean after all...this is _our_ project. Kay?" She said sweetly but a little more stern.

"Um...okay. I just have a question." I said .

"Okay. Shoot!" She said brightly. ' _Aw! She's such a cutie. Man, that Gary Oak is a lucky one.'_ I thought.

"Um...so what exactly is the project about?" I said sheepishly. She just fell anime style.

"You really weren't listening to the teacher were you?"

"No. Not really."

"Wow. Okay. So what we really have to do is make a replica of any country of our choice, and do a report on it."

"Seems easy enough. Are you good at crafts?"

"Actually,yes. So you can write the report and I'll do the replica. Oh! And do you own arts and crafts supplies?"

"Yeah. My mom does arts and crafts all the time!"

"Cool! So what time should I come over after school today?!" She said excitedly. I held a confused expression though. I guess she saw my expression and sighed about to explain, "It's a project we have to work on together..."

"Ya... So... Why does it involve my house?"

"Oh my goodness! Either you're joking with me or your just an idiot!"

Then that's when it hit me! "Oh! We need to work on the project after school and not just at school!"

"Well someone's finally been smacked some sense into them!" Dawn giggled her cute girl giggle wich made my face flush. "Okay. So back to the original question...what time should I come over?"

"Um... School ends at 2:50, so maybe come around like 3:30"

"Okay! Sounds great I'll see you then! Oh and one more thing!"

"Ya?"

"I'm gonna need your address!"

"Right! I knew that!" I looked in my bag for a sheet of paper but I couldn't find any. She must have noticed because the next thing she said surprised me.

"How about we just exchange phone numbers and you can text me your address then?" She asked sweetly.

"U-uh, s-sure!" I gave her my phone and she did the same.

As we were putting our contact information in, I saw her take a picture or herself with my phone, and then I realized you can't have a contact without a contact picture. So I put my picture in her phone and we re-exchanged phones.

 _Ring_

"Well... I guess that's the bell! See you later!" She said walking out the door.

When I left the room I saw Dawn catch up to Gary and hug him. I couldn't help but feel a pang of envy for Gary to have a wonderful girl as Dawn dating him. If it were only me and Dawn. Life would be great.

* * *

 **(Time Skip) end of school around 3:15**

So I just texted dawn my address and she said she was on her way. She must be **walking.** While I was waiting for the blue haired beauty to arrive, I started cleaning my room and the next thing I knew the door bell rang. As my mom opened the door I could hear her squeals of excitement.

"Hi! Is Ash here?" Asked Dawn.

"Oh! Your so adorable! I see my Ashy poo is all grown up! He's finally brought a girl home! What's your name?!"

I could tell Dawn was sweat dropping. I mean who wouldn't? "Uh, I'm Dawn. I'm just here for a school project."

She clearly ignored that last statement. "Oh! Ashy has told me so much about you!" Said my mom. Okay I've had enough of listening to this so I ran down the stairs to save Dawn from any way, shape,or form my mom was ready to give her.

"Hey Dawn!" I said. When I looked at her I saw relief in her whole face.

"Hey Ash!" She said brightly.

"Okay. Let's go in my room and work on the project." I said.

"Okay!" She said. So we both ran up the stairs into my room.

"YOU TWO HAVE FUN TOGET-" She was cut off by the sound of a door slammed shut. "Young love. What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

"Sorry about her. She just never seen a girl around my age come over other than misty and my cousins." I said.

"It's ok! My mom was like that too with Gary! No need to worry!"

"Okay good! Now let's work on our report. What country should we do it on?"

"Hm... Well for starters we can't use America because we live in it so... How about Japan?!"

"Sounds great! I'll go get the art supplies! While I'm down stairs you want anything to drink?"

"Um. I'll just take a bottle of water."

"Okay! I'll be back in a few!"

"Kay!"

I was practically sprinting down the stairs looking for the art supplies. "Ash? What are you looking for?" Asked my mom.

"Oh! Um do you know where the art supplies are?" I asked. She just nodded her head and soon came back with a basket full of all the art supplies we needed! Thank you God for making her a neat freak! "Thanks mom!" I said as I grabbed two waters,the art supplies and ran upstairs.

When I opened the door I saw Dawn, on the verge of tears. She noticed me and quickly whiped away the tears that were about to stream down her face and faked a smile. I could tell it was fake. I could see it in her eyes.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" I asked as I set down the art supplies and water and sat next to her on my bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine let's just get this project started. We don't have a lot of time you know!" She said trying to act her cheerful self.

"Dawn. I know I've only known you for about a day, but I know somethings wrong. No one can start crying and say that their fine for no reason. You can tell me."

"Do you really want to know?" She asked sniffing.

"Yes." I replied sternly but kind at the same time.

"Well... Gary just broke up with me." She said and she started crying.

I was very sad for her and to hear that, but is it wrong that I was secretly cheering in my head? Then I realized the answer. So I just went and gave her a hug while she wept her eyes out into my chest.

"Sorry." She said sniffing her nose.

"What are you sorry for?!" I ask shocked she said that.

"Look what I did! I ruined your shirt!"

"Oh well. It can dry. It was worth it, only if it made you feel better." I reassured her.

"Th-thanks Ash! Your really a good guy do you know that?" She said. I felt my face flush from her compliment.

"Hey! You wanna work on the project or how about this... How about I take you out for some ice cream?"

"Ash. That's really sweet and all... But I'm not ready to date yet,I mean I just got out of a relationship..." She started.

"No! Not like that! Just to make you feel better! That's all!" I reassured her. "Then I could take you home. How does that sound?"

"Well... If you put it that way... Then sure!" She said smiling a small genuine smile.

* * *

 **After the ice cream...**

"I couldn't thank you enough Ash! But one question..." Dawn started.

"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"Why?"

"Huh? I'm confused."

"What I meant was... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You just got out of a horrible break up. It's the least I can do."

In a matter of minutes we arrived at Dawns house. We said our goodbyes and she went in her house and I started walking home.

The week went by pretty fast, Dawn and I spent every day after school working on our project and now it's Friday and I'm waiting for Dawn to come so we can finish our project. When she finally came we went upstairs and finished the finishing touches on the project.

Dawn and I gave each other a high five and accidentally said together, "We make a great team!" Well that sure did make us both blush. Then Dawn started leaning in towards me, I did the same. We kept going until our foreheads and noses we're practically touching, our lips centimeters apart. Till...

"Thank you ash." Dawn breathed.

"For wha-" I was cut off my the feeling of soft lips on my lips. It felt... _Amazing._ I was practically in heaven until she pulled away.

"Thank you for helping me get through my break up with Gary." She whispered.

"No problem. So does this mean...?" I started.

"That we're dating now?" She finished. "I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't mind at all!" I said. The we shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Monday morning...**

I was walking with Dawn to school hand in hand and so many girls saw and started saying that we looked adorable and Gary and Zoey didn't look as cute as we were. I didn't even care if I was popular or not. This is how it should be...

* * *

 _Clonk_

"Hey Ash?!" Misty said waving her hand in my face.

"Hu? Misty? Why are you sitting in Dawns desk and where's my project?!" I asked.

"What are you taking about? Ash, Dawn and Gary are partners for the project. See?" She said point diagonally behind us. I followed her finger and my gaze landed on Dawn and Gary laughing and holing hands and majorly blushing at each other.

"Looks like they won't be splitting up soon." I mumbled. They looked truly happy together like me and Dawn were in my so called 'dream'. I felt hurt.

"Don't worry Ash! We're going to do great on this project of ours!" Said Misty.

"Oh. So we're partners?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said happily.

If only. If only I was Dawns partner, then what happened in my dream could've happened. That _Could've Been Us._

* * *

 **haha. I know I'm cruel. Not every story happens happily! Thanks for reading! Bye! P.S. Who wants a sequel? if this Story gets to 10 reviews I will make a sequel. I PROMISE. NO LYING.**


	2. IMPORTANT AN NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! THE SEQUEL TO "COULD'VE BEEN US" IS CURRENTLY OUT AND ITS CALLED "SMILE"! It will be updated every 2-4 weeks so be careful I might just randomly appear out of nowhere! ;) Feel free to read to your hearts content! Ok with that said and done... BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
